


Recherche

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: Vincent demande de l'aide à Martin. Hugo et Yann sont (un peu) jaloux.Il y a un peu de Dément et de Bartheill mais cette histoire est plus focalisé sur Vincent que sur les ships. Bonne lecture ! :)





	1. "J'ai besoin de ton aide"

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

Vincent était à son bureau, sa jambe tapait frénétiquement le sol tandis qu'il regardait sa montre toutes les 20 secondes. Il était 10h28, Martin prenait sa pause café à 10h30 tous les jours. Il lui avait laissé un mot sur son bureau, lui demandant de venir le voir à sa pause. Il espérait que Martin l'ait vu et surtout, qu'Hugo n'engage pas la discussion avec son meilleur ami autour de la machine. C'est à Martin qu'il avait besoin de parler et il ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite dans la rédaction. Il fallait que ça reste entre eux.

 

Depuis qu'il avait lu cette lettre, il avait tourné ce qu'on lui disait dans tout les sens. Heureusement, Hugo avait été en tournage à l'autre bout de la France tout le week-end, ne rentrant que dans la nuit de Dimanche. Ça avait laisser à Vincent le temps de bien réfléchir à cette lettre et à ce qu'il voulait faire. La décision avait été étrangement facile à prendre. Il voulait savoir. À 10h32, Martin arriva dans le bureau, un sourire au lèvres et un café dans chaque main. Son ami lui tendit un des gobelets et ferma la porte derrière lui, à la demande de l'humoriste.

 

  
«Tu voulais me parler ? Tu as dis que c'était urgent sur ton mot ?  
\- Oui, j'ai, mhm... Il faut que tu me promettes que ça reste entre nous, Martin. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache dans la rédaction et encore moins qu'Hugo soit au courant.  
\- Me dis pas que tu trompes Hugo, s'il te plaît. C'est mon meilleur ami, je pourrais pas lui cacher ça...  
\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre couple. Je ne veux pas mêler Hugo à ça, c'est quelque chose d'assez difficile et si ça se passe mal... Je préfère faire ça sans lui.  
\- D'accord... Dans ce cas, ça restera entre nous. Tu peux me faire confiance.»

 

  
Le regard de Martin était désormais rempli d'interrogations. Il se demandait ce que l'humoriste voulait lui dire. Ils étaient devenus amis assez rapidement et le fait que Vincent sorte avec son meilleur ami avait aidé mais sil ne voulait pas qu'Hugo soit au courant, ça devait être grave. Vincent lui lança un sourire maladroit avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile. Il avait répété ce qu'il voulait lui dire tout le week-end mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, rendant Martin légèrement inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu l'humoriste dans cet état là, lui qui était toujours souriant et de bonne humeur. Ce n'est pas que parce que "Little Miss Sunshine" était un des films favoris du frisé qu'il était surnommé comme ça. Il avait la bonne humeur communicative.

 

  
«J'ai reçu une lettre. Ici, à Bangumi. La semaine dernière., commença maladroitement Vincent. Je pensais que ça venait d'un ou d'une fan mais non. Ça venait de... Euh..., il planta son regard dans celui du journaliste. Cette lettre venait de ma mère. Ma mère biologique.  
\- Oh...  
\- Tu es journaliste, tu sais où chercher et je... J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
\- Bien sûr, je vais t'aider. On va la retrouver., s'exclama Martin, touché que son ami lui fasse confiance avec quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Non, non. Pas pour la retrouver elle. Dans sa lettre, elle a écrit qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre. Elle voulait me raconter mon histoire avant de..., Vincent laissa sa phrase en suspend mais au hochement de tête de Martin, il sût que son ami avait compris.  
\- D'accord... Alors je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide si ce n'est pas pour la retrouver ?  
\- Dans sa lettre, elle a écrit que je n'étais pas fils unique. J'ai un frère, plus jeune. Il a 26 ans, apparemment et il s'appelle Yanis. Elle a écrit qu'il était né et vivait en France mais elle n'a pas précisée où. Je... J'aimerais le rencontrer.  
\- Mon père travaille à la mairie. Je vais l'appeler et on ira le voir à midi, d'accord ? Il trouvera peut-être quelque chose., Vincent hocha la tête et se leva pour serrer le journaliste dans ses bras, reconnaissant.  
\- Merci, souffla t-il une fois séparés.»

 

  
Soulagé, Vincent se remit au travail. Il espérait que le père de Martin puisse les aider. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de ce frère était son prénom et son âge. Même s'il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de connaître ses parents biologique, il s'était toujours demandé s'il avait des frères et des sœurs. C'était le gros point d'interrogation de sa vie. Lui qui avait grandi comme fils unique avait passé son enfance à rêver d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait un petit frère, il voulait le connaître. Il espérait que l'envie serait réciproque pour Yanis.

 

Midi arriva beaucoup plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumé pour Vincent. Il avait passer son temps à regarder l'heure et au final, n'avait écrit que deux lignes pour sa chronique. Il allait devoir s'y mettre sérieusement cette après-midi. Martin le rejoint et après avoir trouvé une excuse bateau pour Hugo (ton anniversaire arrive, je crois qu'il veut que je l'aide pour te faire une surprise), ils allèrent rejoindre le père du journaliste dans une petite brasserie, près de la mairie. Une fois les présentations faites et les déjeuner commandés, il sortit une liasse de papiers de son attaché case.

 

  
«J'ai appelé plusieurs amis dans les mairies hors de Paris. C'est la liste de tout les Yanis qui sont né en France en 1990 et en 1991, il y en a 420.  
\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre, je demande deux petites choses en retour. Qu'on se tutoie et que tu m'appelle moi Jean !  
\- Bien sûr. Merci encore, mons... Jean.»

 

  
Vincent sympathisa très vite avec Jean et ils rigolèrent tout les trois tout le long du repas. L'humoriste promit de le tenir au courant pour l'avancée des recherches avant qu'ils ne retournent travailler. Lui et Martin se mirent d'accord pour diviser la liste en deux. Ils allaient appeler toute les personnes sur la liste et prétexter une quelconque enquête sur les enfants unique. D'après la lettre de sa mère biologique, elle n'avait jamais expliqué à son fils qu'il avait un grand frère.

 

Quand la répétition de l'émission arriva, Martin lui glissa qu'il n'avait rien trouvé pour l'instant mais qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner. Vincent non plus n'avait rien trouvé mais il ne perdit pas espoir. Ils leur restaient près de 150 personnes à appeler chacun, ils allaient finir par trouver. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il était prêt à engager un détective privé. L'émission passa rapidement et Vincent prétexta un faux rendez-vous avec une amie pour qu'Hugo ne rentre pas avec lui.

 

Le lendemain matin, Vincent n'avait pas dormi plus de 3 heures. Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner dans son lit, imaginant son frère et leurs retrouvailles. À 9 heures, il commença les appels et finit vers 17 heures. Malheureusement, ses recherches n'avaient pas été fructueuses. Il espérait que celle de Martin le serait, espoir qui disparu quand il reçu un message du journaliste. "J'ai rien trouvé pour le moment mais il me reste quelques noms. Je te tiens au courant. Bon spectacle !"

 

Vincent fila en répétition et ne vit pas le temps passer. Comme à chaque fois, il était transporté dès qu'il était sur scène. Les théâtres étaient vraiment son refuge personnel. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Martin dans sa loge quand il la regagna après son spectacle. L'espoir gonfla immédiatement son cœur, il espérait vraiment que les recherches de son ami avait été concluantes. Il espérait que Martin ait retrouvé son frère.

 

  
«Dis-moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose...  
\- J'avais deux personnes qui pouvaient correspondre. J'ai appelé mon père et on a trouvé leur dates de naissance. Mon père a aussi trouvé un avis de décès récent. Seulement l'un des deux venait de perdre sa mère.  
\- Ça veut dire que tu l'as retrouvé ?!  
\- Hum hum., répondit le brun en hochant la tête. Il s'appelle Yanis Bensalah, il habite à Orléans, à 1h30 de Paris et il est kiné.  
\- Je sais pas comment te remercier Martin.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Seulement, je pense que tu devrais attendre un peu avant de le contacter. Apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'on a un frère, c'est pas facile et il a perdu sa mère il y a seulement quelques semaines. J'ai peur qu'il soit un peu réfractaire du coup...  
\- Tu as complétement raison. Je vais attendre avant de le contacter. Ça va pas être facile à digérer.  
\- Maintenant que tu sais qui c'est, tu vas en parler à Hugo ?  
\- Non, je veux pas le mêler à ça, pas pour l'instant... Et s'il ne voulait pas me connaître ? Et s'il était homophobe ? On sait jamais, je préfère attendre de le rencontrer avant.»


	2. "C'est pas ce que tu crois"

Un mois passa, puis deux, puis trois... Martin et Vincent s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis les recherches. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien. Après avoir sollicité l'aide de Martin, les deux amis avaient prit l'habitude de se confier l'un à l'autre. Au plus grand dam de Yann et d'Hugo qui ne comprenaient pas le rapprochement éclair de leurs compagnons. Même s'ils ne disaient rien, dès qu'ils étaient spectateurs d'une interaction entre les deux, ils se lançaient tous les deux un regard appuyé. Leurs natures jalouses ne les aidaient pas. Ils avaient essayé de questionner leurs compagnons chacun de leur côté mais leurs inquiétudes avaient été balayées avec désinvolture. "C'est ton meilleur ami, c'est normal que je m'entende bien avec lui non ?" avait suffit du côté de Vincent. "C'est le copain de mon meilleur ami et un collègue, tu voudrais qu'on se déteste peut-être ?" avait quant à lui répondu Martin.  


Au bout de cinq mois, Vincent décida qu'il allait appeler. Hugo était en reportage et était censé ne rentrer que le lendemain alors l'humoriste invita Martin. Il avait besoin de soutien. Le journaliste l'aida à répéter ce qu'il allait lui dire et après plusieurs grande inspirations et quelques techniques de relaxation qu'une amie lui avait appris, il finit par décrocher son téléphone et composer le numéro. Au bout de quelques sonneries, l'appel fût accepté et Vincent attrapa la main de Martin pour se rassurer.

  
  
«Allô ?  
\- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Yanis Bensalah, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Oui, c'est bien moi. On se connaît ?  
\- Non. Je ne me suis pas présenté, excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Vincent.  
\- D'accord et vous voulez prendre un rendez-vous Vincent ? Vous avez quelque chose de cassè ?  
\- Non, non., l'humoriste secoua la tête en mordant ses lèvres. Je... Votre maman s'appelait bien Latifah ?  
\- Oui., la voix se fit légèrement plus méfiante. Comment vous la connaissez ?  
\- Elle m'a envoyée une lettre quelques jours avant de mourir. Elle me parlait de vous dans cette lettre et... Hum...  
\- Qu'est-ce que s'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?  
\- Elle disait que... Elle disait que vous avez 26 ans et que vous vivez en France...  
\- Bon écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que ma mère vous a dit sur moi et je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne vous connais pas. Si vous ne voulez pas prendre un rendez-vous, je vais raccrocher. J'ai du travail et des patients à voir. Bonne journée.  
\- Non, non, attendez !, s'exclama Vincent. Dans sa lettre, elle disait aussi que..., Martin lui serra la main et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle disait que j'étais votre frère.  
\- N'importe quoi. Je suis fils unique et si j'avais un frère, je le saurais. Ma mère me l'aurait dit. Bonne journée., répondit Yanis avant de raccrocher.»

  
  
Vincent soupira après avoir posé son téléphone sur la table basse. Il s'y était mal pris. Il aurait sûrement dû y aller plus doucement, plus progressivement. Martin le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter quelques minutes avant de réfléchir à comment il allait pouvoir rattraper le coup.

  
  
«Attends, tout n'est pas perdu. Et si tu lui envoyait une photocopie de la lettre ? Peut-être que s'il voyait la lettre, il se rendrait compte que tu ne mentais pas. Il reconnaîtra l'écriture de sa mère.  
\- Je pourrais même rajouter un petit mot avec mon numéro de téléphone. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de faire un test ADN ?  
\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, ça !»

  
  
Vincent sourit, rassuré. Avec l'aide de Martin, il écrivit un petit mot et le mit dans une enveloppe, accompagné d'une photocopie de la lettre qu'il avait reçu. Martin le quitta en fin de journée et posta la lettre sur le chemin du retour. Il espérait vraiment que Yanis accepterait de rencontré son frère. C'était important pour son ami, il le savait. Le journaliste ne se doutait pas qu'une dispute avait éclaté dans l'appartement qu'il venait de quitter.  


  
«Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi quand je rentre plus tôt pour faire une surprise à mon mec, je le trouve dans les bras de mon meilleur ami ?!  
\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, Hugo. Je te le promets.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. C'est quoi alors ? Vous êtes devenus inséparable du jour au lendemain et maintenant ça ! Je suis censé penser quoi moi ?!  
\- Je te promets qu'il ne se passe rien entre Martin et moi. Ni lui ni moi ne vous ferions ça à toi et à Yann.  
\- Explique moi dans ce cas, Vincent.  
\- Je peux pas...  
\- Tu peux pas ou tu veux pas ?, devant le silence de l'humoriste, Hugo secoua la tête et préféra quitter l'appartement, ignorant les supplications de son amant.»

  
  
Vincent s'assit sur le canapé avant de posé sa tête entre ses mains. Il aurait dû tout expliquer à Hugo mais il était terrifié. Si son frère ne voulait vraiment pas le rencontrer, il se sentirait mal et il savait qu'Hugo ferait tout pour lui remonter le moral. Il irait voir Yanis pour essayer de le convaincre et envenimerait la situation accidentellement. Tout ce que Vincent ne voulait pas.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Martin était accoudé contre la machine à café et sirotait sa boisson chaude en essayant de lancer des regards discret vers le bureau de Yann pendant que Lilia lui expliquait les recherches qu'elle avait fait pour son prochain reportage. Il avait l'impression que son amant était un peu froid avec lui depuis quelque temps et il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'Hugo pourrait l'aider ? Ou peut-être pas, pensa t-il quand son meilleur ami les rejoint en le fusillant du regard.

  
  
«Faut qu'on parle, Martin.  
\- Je vais vous laisser. On reparle de tout ça plus tard., dit Lilia avant de retourner à son bureau. Martin hocha la tête en regardant Hugo, l'air interrogateur.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi mon mec était dans tes bras hier ?!  
\- Ah oui, mais non. C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Hugo !  
\- Explique moi alors parce que Vincent n'a pas été capable de le faire.  
\- Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire mais je te jure qu'il ne se passe rien du tout entre lui et moi. Tu me crois vraiment capable de te faire ça ? De faire ça à Yann ? Et Vincent, tu penses vraiment qu'il ferait ça ?  
\- Tout ce que je crois, c'est que vous êtes devenus inséparables du jour au lendemain et là, je rentre plus tôt pour lui faire une surprise et je le trouve dans tes bras. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser ?!, s'exclama le journaliste en haussant la voix.  
\- Tu pourrais peut-être me faire confiance, nous faire confiance. Comme Yann.  
\- Comme Yann ? Mais Yann, il crève de jalousie ! Il a autant de doutes que moi sauf qu'il ne dit rien., devant l'air surpris de son meilleur ami, Hugo fronça les sourcils. Tu t'en était pas rendu compte ? Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ?!»  
  
  
Alors c'était pour ça que Yann était froid avec lui ? Il était jaloux de Vincent ? Mais quel idiot, pensa Martin en secouant la tête. Après avoir répéter à Hugo que non, il ne se passait vraiment rien entre lui et Vincent, le reporter fonça dans le bureau de son amant. Le nez dans ses fiches, Yann ne releva pas la tête ni quand le plus jeune entra dans son bureau, ni quand il ferma la porte et les stores.  
  
  
«Yann, il faut qu'on parle.  
\- De quoi ?, demanda le plus âgé en relevant enfin le regard vers lui, un air indifférent sur le visage.  
\- Je veux t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement entre Vincent et moi.  
\- Écoute, si tu es venu pour me dire que tu l'a choisis parce qu'il est plus jeune que moi, je comprends. Seulement, je pensais pas que tu serais capable de faire ça à ton meilleur ami.  
\- Quoi ? Mais enfin, c'est pas possible. Il ne se passe strictement rien entre Vincent et moi. On ne couche pas ensemble ! Je m'en fous de ton âge, tu le sais ça et c'est toi que j'aime, pas lui.  
\- Alors c'est quoi ? Vous êtes tout le temps collés, je me pose des questions.  
\- Techniquement, j'ai promis à Vincent que je ne dirais rien à Hugo, pas à toi. Promets moi que ça restera entre nous. Il veux pas que ça s'ébruite dans la rédaction, pas maintenant en tout cas.  
\- Tu commences à me faire un peu peur, Martin... C'est promis., finit-il par dire devant le regard insistant de son amant.  
\- Il y a quelques mois, Vincent a reçu une lettre de sa mère biologique.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?! Et pourquoi c'est à toi qu'il en a parlé d'abord ?  
\- Si tu me laissais t'expliquer, tu le saurais.  
\- Pardon, continue.  
\- Donc, il a reçu une lettre de sa mère biologique. Elle voulait lui raconter son histoire avant de mourir. Yann, Vincent a un petit frère. C'est pour ça qu'il m'en a parler, il voulait que je l'aide à le retrouver et c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
\- Vincent a un frère ? Mais c'est génial, il a toujours voulu des frères et sœurs !  
\- Je sais, le seul souci c'est qu'hier, il l'a appelé et on peux pas dire que son frère est super bien réagit. Il l'a pas cru en faite. Vincent lui a envoyé une photocopie de la lettre de sa mère, enfin de leur mère et une note avec son numéro de téléphone. Il espère que Yanis l'appellera pour qu'ils se rencontrent.  
\- Et Hugo n'est pas au courant ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, il veux pas lui dire. Je pense qu'il a peur..., souffla Martin. Il faut que tu me promette que tu ne diras rien à personne et surtout pas à Hugo. C'est à Vincent de le faire.  
\- Je te le promets., jura Yann. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose ? Tu m'as pas tout dit...  
\- Quand Vincent a appelé son frère hier, j'étais avec lui et après que Yanis ait raccroché, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Le problème, c'est qu'Hugo nous a vu et comme Vincent refuse qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit, il est persuadé qu'on couche ensemble. J'ai juré à Hugo que c'était pas le cas mais il pense qu'il me croit pas. Tu pourrais pas essayer de le dissuader ? Sans rien dévoiler, bien sûr.  
\- Je peux essayer mais je te garantis rien. Il faut que Vincent lui raconte sinon je sens que ça va mal finir.  
\- Je le pense aussi. J'ai essayée de le convaincre mais il refuse catégoriquement de le faire.»

  
  
Martin haussa les épaules avant de regarder son compagnon. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lunettes qui lui glissait sur le nez et le sweet un peu trop grand qu'il lui avait piqué, il était adorable. Le reporter ne résista pas à venir s'assoir sur ses genoux et capturer ses lèvres, essayant de lui transmettre tout son amour à travers ce baiser. Comment Yann avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'il allait le quitter pour un autre ? Pour Vincent ? Il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. Il était fou amoureux de son patron depuis le premier jour.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Vincent était sur son lit, relisant encore et encore la lettre que sa mère biologique lui avait envoyé. Il avait un frère. Un frère qui habitait à 1h30 de Paris. Un frère qui ne le croyait pas et ne allait sûrement le détester. Trop absorbé par ces pensées, l'humoriste n'entendit pas le bruit de la porte d'entrée ni le léger grincement de celle de sa chambre. Il ne réalisa que quand son petit chaton sauta sur le lit et se roula en boule à ses pieds.  


«Tu es revenu, je t'avais pas entendu., souffla l'humoriste en regardant Hugo.  
\- Vincent, il faut que tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien entre Martin et toi, il me l'a dit et même Yann me l'a fait comprendre mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Ni pourquoi tu es si mélancolique depuis quelque temps., déclara le journaliste en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.  
\- Je..., Vincent regarda son compagnon puis la lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains avant de la lui donner. Lis là, s'il te plaît. Tu comprendras.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé avant ?, demanda doucement le journaliste après avoir lu la lettre.  
\- Je sais pas... J'en ai parlé à Martin qui en a parlé à Yann apparemment. Hier, quand tu m'as vu dans les bras de Martin, c'est parce que je venais d'appeler Yanis et il a pas super bien réagi. Il m'a pas cru et... Je lui ai envoyé une photocopie de la lettre et mon numéro de téléphone.  
\- Martin t'a aidé à le retrouver, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui. Je... J'avais peur que tu ailles directement le voir pour le convaincre de me rencontrer. Je veux pas que tu fasses ça et puis, au fond de moi, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette et toi avec. Et s'il était homophobe ? C'est une possibilité.  
\- Je te promets que j'irais pas le voir si il refuse de te rencontrer, d'accord ?, Hugo embrassa la tempe de son compagnon et le serra contre lui.  
\- Je t'aime., murmura l'humoriste quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime et je serais toujours là, d'accord ?»

  
  
Vincent hocha la tête en se blottissant contre son amant. Maintenant qu'Hugo savait et même si une partie de lui avait toujours peur, il était un peu plus rassuré. Si Yanis refusait tout contact, le journaliste serait là pour lui.


	3. "J'espère que tu viendras"

Une année s'était écoulée depuis que Vincent avait envoyé son numéro de téléphone à son frère. Un an où il n'avait pas eu de réponse. Petit à petit, l'humoriste avait fini par accepter la décision de Yanis. Hugo, Martin et Yann l'avaient beaucoup aidé et ils étaient maintenant un petit groupe très soudé. Ce soir marquait le début d'une nouvelle aventure pour Vincent qui allait jouer une pièce de théâtre pour la première fois depuis que la tournée de son spectacle était terminé. L'humoriste avait été tellement heureux de retrouver ses premières amours et une troupe de comédiens après avoir été seul pendant 6 ans qu'il avait immédiatement accepté la proposition. Il était si nerveux qu'il avait demandé à ses parents et ses amis de ne pas venir, seul Hugo, Yann et Martin avaient été invités. S'il se ratait, au moins il aurait du soutien en coulisses.

Au plus grand soulagement de Vincent -et des garçons-, la pièce se déroula parfaitement bien. Les cauchemars de l'humoriste ne se réalisèrent pas, il n'oublia pas son texte et ne bégaya pas. Il ne finit pas non plus nu devant une foule hilare de le voir ainsi. -il blâmait son spectacle pour ce cauchemar particulier d'ailleurs- Hugo, Martin et Yann avaient convenu qu'ils l'attendraient dans un petit bar à côté du théâtre pendant que le comédien rencontrerait les spectateurs venu le félicité. Il les salua et remercia chaleureusement un à un, se prêtant au jeu des photos et des autographes avec plaisir.

 

«Oulalala, on t'offre carrément des cadeaux maintenant ?, demanda Martin, amusé une fois que Vincent les eut rejoint, un bouquet de fleurs et une peluche de chat à la main.

\- Tout à fait. Alice, 4 ans et demi, était très heureuse de m'offrir ce Michoko en peluche, figure-toi !, répondit le comédien, tout sourire.

\- T'as vu que y avait une carte dans tes fleurs ?, demanda Yann en pointant du doigt une note au milieu du bouquet.

\- Ah non, j'avais pas vu. C'est peut-être un admirateur secret., répondit le comédien en bougeant ses sourcils, amusé avant de lire à haute voix. "Félicitations pour la pièce. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt. Je suis à l'hôtel de l'Europe dans le 10ème arrondissement et je t'attendrais demain à 14 heures à l'espace détente. Je porterais un pull bleu marine pour que tu me reconnaisse. J'espère que tu viendras et qu'on pourra parler. Je t'embrasse, Yanis B"

\- Tu vas y aller ?, demanda Martin après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Je pense, oui. Je crois que j'en ai besoin, aussi bête que ça puisse paraître.

\- C'est pas bête. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?, demanda doucement Hugo.

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'y aller seul. Je vous tiendrais au courant par message.»

 

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et finirent par changer de sujet, Yann donnant ses impressions sur la pièce, bien vite rejoint par ses journalistes. Vincent, lui, se remémora que le bouquet de fleurs lui avait été offert par une femme et la peluche par la fille de celle-ci. Peut-être sa belle-sœur et sa nièce ? Il y a un an, cette lettre reçu à Bangumi avait bouleversé sa vie. Il y avait eu la tristesse d'apprendre son histoire à travers une lettre d'adieu, la joie d'apprendre que l'enfant unique qu'il était avait un frère, l'espoir de le rencontré et de faire partie de sa vie puis la douleur, l'espoir détruit en attendant que son téléphone sonne, en vain. L'espoir était revenu s'infiltrer dans son corps, faisant gonfler son cœur. Cependant, des questions vinrent noircirent un peu son esprit. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir tant attendu ? Pourquoi l'avoir rejeté ? Le détestait-il ?

Vincent soupira en reposant sa deuxième pinte de bière et finit par secouer la tête, chassant les mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Son sourcil droit s'arqua à la vue de son patron et du reporter international de Quotidien s'embrassant langoureusement dans le booth où ils se trouvaient. L'alcool les désinhibait, leur faisant oublier que seul leur cercle d'amis proches savaient qu'ils étaient en couple. En balayant la salle du regard, le comédien se rendit compte que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Tout le monde était bien trop occupé à boire, danser, parler, chanter fort (et faux) pour se soucier du couple qui n'étaient pas loin de se sauter dessus.

 

«Bon les mecs, il est tard. On va rentrer. Vous devriez faire pareil., dit Hugo une fois que les deux amoureux s'étaient séparés, leurs poumons réclamant de l'oxygène.»

 

Hugo commanda deux taxis pendant qu'ils quittaient le bar. L'air frais de Septembre les frappa au visage et sembla dessoûler un peu Yann et Martin qui s'allumèrent une cigarette chacun en attendant leur chauffeur. Au vu des regards brûlant qu'ils s'échangeait, Vincent n'eût aucun mal à deviner comment leur soirée allait se terminer. Mieux que la sienne qui allait être remplie de questionnement, d'impatience et de peur.

 

* * *

 

Il était 13h50 et cela faisait déjà 10 minutes que Vincent était devant l'hôtel, faisant les 100 pas. Il franchit le seuil à 55 et se dirigea vers le bar, balayant la salle de son regard noisette. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme assis dos à lui et portant un pull bleu marine, son cœur s'emballa immédiatement. Ça devait être lui. Il s'approcha à pas de loups, ses mains se mettant à trembler légèrement de nervosité. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Vincent posa timidement sa main sur l'épaule carré du garçon.

 

«Yanis ?, demanda t-il d'une voix peu assuré.»

 

Quand l'homme en question se retourna et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils sûrent immédiatement. La ressemblance entre eux était frappante, les mêmes yeux, le même nez, la même bouche. Le plus jeune le salua et l'invita à s'assoir en face de lui, un sourire timide et maladroit au lèvres. Ils étaient aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre. Vincent commanda un café et se mit à triturer ses mains en attendant, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni comment se comporter. C'est finalement celui qui lui faisait face qui brisa le silence.

 

«Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Je suppose que tu te demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas contacté plus tôt ?, Vincent acquiesça avant de s'emparer de la tasse de café qu'on venait de lui servir et d'en boire une gorgée. Ma femme pense que j'étais dans le déni, je crois qu'elle n'as pas tord.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien... Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à croire que la femme qui m'a mis au monde, qui m'a élevé, que j'aimais et que j'idolâtrais tant m'avait mentit toute ma vie. C'était assez dur à encaisser.

\- J'imagine., murmura Vincent avant de lui sourire timidement.

\- J'ai finis par comprendre. Elle t'as offert la vie qu'elle ne pouvait pas t'offrir et penser à toi était douloureux. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit. Quand tu m'as appelé, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague puis j'ai reçu la photocopie de la lettre qu'elle t'as envoyé. Ça m'a bouleversé.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Je pensais pas que je connaîtrais mon histoire un jour., répondit le comédien en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Je pensais pas non plus que je découvrirais que je n'étais pas fils unique.

\- Quand j'ai fini par accepter que tu était bien mon frère, j'ai pas osé t'appeler. J'avais peur, je crois... Quand ma femme a vu que tu allais jouer dans une pièce, elle a immédiatement acheté des billets et organisé le voyage. C'est elle qui t'a donné le bouquet de fleurs hier soir, moi j'ai pas osé t'approcher...

\- Elle était avec votre fille, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, Alice. Elle a adorée la pièce, elle nous en a parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. C'est toi qu'elle a préféré d'ailleurs., lui glissa Yanis en souriant.

\- Elle était adorable., Vincent bût une gorgée de son café avant de regarder Yanis, lui souriant un peu plus assurément qu'au début de leur conversation. Le jour où je t'ai appelé, j'étais tellement terrifié que j'ai broyé la main de l'ami qui était avec moi pendant que je te parlais., Yanis rit un peu en regardant son frère. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté avant. Je voudrais juste te demander quelque chose.

\- Vas-y.

\- Est-ce que tu as voulu me rencontrer juste pour savoir qui j'étais ou... Tu veux qu'on fasse partie de la vie de l'autre ?, demanda l'humoriste timidement.

\- Maintenant que je sais qu'on est frères, je dois t'avouer que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Je... Je voudrais que tu fasse partie de ma vie, que tu apprenne à connaître ma femme puis ma fille aussi., répondit le plus jeune. Elle sera heureuse d'avoir un oncle de plus.

\- Deux oncles de plus., devant le regard interloqué de Yanis, Vincent expliqua. Je suis gay. J'ai un compagnon.

\- Ah.

\- Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'est pas venu avec toi ?

\- Non, je voulais venir seul. Au cas où...

\- Au cas où ça se passerait mal, c'est ça ?, devant le hochement de tête de l'aîné, Yanis le rassura. Je m'en fiche complétement, tu sais. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois heureux.

\- Je le suis. Il est génial., murmura le comédien en sentant ses joues s'empourprer légèrement.»

 

Quand la femme de Yanis arriva une petite heure plus tard, elle prit appui contre le mur à l'entrée et observa son mari et Vincent discuter joyeusement. Les rires étaient francs et ponctuait leur discussion, la faisant sourire. Elle était heureuse de les voir ensemble, si heureux. Soudain, sa petite fille arriva en courant et encercla ses jambes avec ses petits bras.

 

«Maman !, à l'entente de la voix si fluette, Yanis se retourna et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Il attrapa la petite et l'assit sur ses genoux avant de sourire à sa femme.

\- Vincent, je te présente Alice, ma fille et Marie, ma femme.

\- Enchanté., dit le comédien avant de se lever pour faire la bise à Marie puis d'embrasser la joue de la fillette.

\- C'est toi mon tonton alors ?, Vincent hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ta peluche, elle est sur ma cheminée !

\- C'est vrai ?, demanda la petite, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Oui. Si tes parents sont d'accord, tu pourras venir la voir demain soir. Vous pourriez rester dîner ?, proposa Vincent en regardant le couple.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir., répondit Yanis tandis que Marie acquiesçait. Ton copain sera là ?

\- T'as un copain ?

\- Oui, il s'appelle Hugo., répondit le comédien en souriant à sa nièce.

\- Trop bien ! Il est gentil ?

\- Très., Vincent s'empara de son smartphone et chercha une photo du journaliste avant de tendre son portable à la petite. Tiens, regarde. C'est lui.

\- Il est trop beau !, s'exclama Alice, faisant rire les adultes.»

 

L'après-midi passa rapidement et avant que Vincent ne s'en rende compte, il devait se rende au théâtre pour répéter avant ce soir. Après avoir embrasser les joues des trois membres de sa famille, il fila. Sur le trajet, il en profita pour envoyer un message à Hugo, Yann et Martin, leur disant que tout s'était très bien passé. Il mentionna le dîner à son compagnon, lui demandant s'il serait libre demain soir ou si un voyage à l'autre bout de la France pour un duplex était prévu. La réponse positive d'Hugo arriva quelques minutes avant que le comédien entre sur scène, sous les applaudissements.

 

* * *

 

Yann et Martin avaient finalement été invités au dîner. C'était un peu grâce à Martin qu'il avait pu retrouver Yanis et il avait hâte qu'ils se rencontrent. Hugo s'était mis au fourneaux pour l'occasion, trop heureux de faire plaisir à son compagnon et désireux d'impressionner les 3 nouveaux membres de sa belle-famille. Vincent avait décoré avec soin la table à manger, plaçant Hugo à sa droite et Yanis à sa gauche. Martin, Marie et Alice seraient en face tandis que Yann serait en bout de table, à côté de ses journalistes.

La sonnette retentit à 19 heures et Vincent alla ouvrir à ses deux amis, sachant très bien que c'était eux qui étaient venu une demi-heure avant l'heure convenu. Ils avaient emmener une bouteille de vin que Vincent alla déposer dans la cuisine pendant que les deux amants enlevaient leurs manteaux.

 

«Ça sent super bon ici dis-donc !, s'exclama Martin en entrant dans la cuisine suivi de près par Yann.

\- J'espère bien, il a passé la journée dans la cuisine.

\- Bah alors Hugo, on veux impressionner sa belle-famille ?, demanda Yann, un sourire amusé au lèvres.

\- Tu peux moquer de moi mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, t'étais pas franchement mieux quand t'as rencontré les parents de tintin hein., Yann lui tira la langue avant que son amant ne vienne encercler sa taille de ses bras et embrasser sa joue.

\- Mes parents t'auraient adoré même si t'avais pas cuisiné.»

 

Un petit sourire apparût sur le visage de Yann qui remercia son compagnon par un léger baiser. Yanis, Marie et Alice ne tardèrent pas à arriver et une fois les présentations faites, Vincent entraîna la petite devant la cheminée. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et pointa la peluche du doigt qu'elle lui avait offert quelques temps plus tôt.

 

«C'est quoi le truc qui brille à côté ?

\- C'est un prix de théâtre que j'ai gagné. Un molière.

\- C'est beau ! Moi aussi je peux en avoir un ?

\- Ah ça, tu pourras peut-être quand tu seras plus grande.

\- Je le mettrais dans ma chambre ! À côté de mes jouets comme ça toute mes copines pourront le voir quand elles viendront jouer avec moi.

\- De quoi vous parlez par ici ?, demanda Marie en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Maman ! Moi aussi je veux un molière !

\- Peut-être un jour, ma chérie., répondit-elle en riant joyeusement. En attendant, vas te laver les mains. On va bientôt aller à table., Marie attendit que sa fille soit sortie de la pièce pour se tourner vers Vincent, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. Je suis vraiment très heureuse que toi et Yanis appreniez à vous connaître. L'année dernière a pas été super facile pour lui, j'imagine que ça devait pas être top pour toi non plus.

\- Il m'en a un peu parlé oui. Je comprends mieux sa réaction, sa peur aussi. J'étais terrifié quand je l'ai appelé. J'ai failli fracturer la main de Martin tellement je l'ai serrée., finit-il par ajouter faisant rire la jeune femme. Même s'il m'avait jamais contacté, j'aurais fini par me faire une raison. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis bien entouré.

\- Ah ça, c'est vrai., la brunette se pencha vers son beau-frère, abaissant le son de sa voix. Alice a raison, il est canon ton mec., Vincent pouffa en la regardant, amusé.

\- Propriété privé. Le tien non plus est pas mal.

\- Tu dis ça parce que vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- C'est pas faux., répondit le comédien, amusé.

\- À table tout le monde !, déclara Hugo en déposant les plats sur la table.»

 

Le repas se déroula parfaitement. Vincent et Yanis en profitait pour faire plus ample connaissance, se racontant leurs enfances respectifs et des anecdotes de leurs années d'études tandis que Yann, Martin et Hugo étaient en grande discussion avec Marie et Alice. Hugo trouvait la petite fille absolument adorable et remarqua qu'elle avait quelques mimiques de Vincent ce qui le faisait totalement fondre. Quand il avait vu Alice dans les bras de son compagnon plus tôt, il avait faillit faire tomber le plat chaud qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Son esprit avait divagué et il avait imaginé Vincent avec un enfant. Leur enfant. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait compris que le comédien était l'homme qu'il voulait épouser, celui avec qui il voulait fonder une famille, celui auprès de qui il voulait finir ses jours. C'est la voix de son patron déclarant qu'il avait faim qui l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Ce souhait serait peut-être réalisable dans un avenir proche.

À minuit, Hugo et Yann accompagnèrent Marie jusqu'à leur voiture, laissant Yanis, Vincent et Martin parler encore un peu. Hugo tenait Alice endormie dans ses bras et l'installa délicatement dans son siège auto pendant que son patron et sa belle-sœur se disait au revoir. Dans l'appartement, Yanis avait enfilé son manteau et disait au revoir à son frère et le reporter, ému.

 

«Je sais que sans toi, on se serait jamais retrouvé. Merci beaucoup, Martin. On te doit énormément., avait soufflé Yanis.

\- Vous me devez rien du tout. Ça m'a fait plaisir., assura t-il. Rentrez bien !, avait ajouté le journaliste avant de rejoindre le balcon, laissant les deux hommes se dirent au revoir. La petite famille rentrait le lendemain matin chez eux, à Orléans.

\- On se quitte plus maintenant, hein ?

\- Non, on se quitte plus., répondit Yanis en faisant un câlin à son frère. On s'appelle et puis la prochaine fois, c'est vous qui viendrez !

\- Promis.»

 

Vincent l'étreignit une dernière fois avant que le jeune homme ne quitte l'appartement. Il essuya ses yeux humides avant de rejoindre Martin qui fumait en contemplant le ciel parisien. Voyant l'émotion de son ami, le journaliste écrasa sa cigarette avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

 

«Je suis heureux pour toi, Vincent.

\- Moi aussi. Il est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé., murmura le comédien. Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Il avait raison tout à l'heure, on te doit beaucoup. Je sais pas comment te remercier...

\- Tu peux me remercier en étant heureux., répondit le reporter en lui lançant un regard appuyé.»

 

Les deux amis retournèrent dans l'appartement et retrouvèrent leurs compagnons. Yann et Martin quittèrent rapidement l'appartement après avoir salué leurs hôtes, Vincent soufflant un dernier merci au creux de l'oreille du brun. Au lit, lové contre Hugo après une étreinte charnelle, il se mit à imaginer les prochaines retrouvailles avec son frère, sa belle-sœur et sa nièce. Elles promettaient d'être joyeuses. C'est avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres qu'il s'endormit et se réveilla le lendemain matin pleinement heureux.

 


End file.
